


Roommates with the Durin Brothers

by MegzWills



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, College, Consent, Eating out, F/M, Flirting, Modern AU, Multi, NSFW, Party, Party Animals - Freeform, Roommates, Slightly drunk, Smut, Texting, Threesome, Uni Campus, University, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, emojis, flirt, or College, party hard, text, tipsy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-29
Updated: 2015-06-29
Packaged: 2018-04-06 21:11:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4236753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MegzWills/pseuds/MegzWills
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off these imagines:<br/>Imagine being roommates with Modern AU Fili and Kili.<br/>Imagine regretting showing certain members of the company emojis because they constantly send dirty messages to you and each other.<br/>Imagine Fili being really good at eating out and surprising you with his talents one evening.<br/>Imagine having a threesome with Fili and Kili.</p><p>I think that sums it up for itself; enjoy all this smut!</p><p>/// UNFINISHED WORK \\\</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Emojis

**Author's Note:**

> A bit of flirting, shy Fili, sorry it's a lil short.  
> I tried to add emojis to this, but they dont work whoops lol. So anything in [] is an emoji, for example, [smiling] but i'll let you decide exactly which emoji that is c: 
> 
> Requests and such are open: http://megzwills.tumblr.com/

You were blessed that this University allowed mixed gendered dorm rooms, and you were even more blessed that your two roommates were the nicest and bubbliest guys you'd ever met. Their names weren't very modern, a little odd, but Fili and Kili had became instant friends with you, sharing similar interests and also being in one of your classes. The three of you were a funky trio; Fili and Kili were rarely far from each other and even shared a bunk bed, whereas you had a normal single bed on the other side of the room from them. Your dorm room also looked awesome, you'd both worked out a way to blend everything you wanted together to create this cosy slumber room, where you'd often stay up watching movies on your laptop or playing a game of cards; sometimes you'd have a bit to drink (only on weekends when all work was done) and play truth or dare, getting your other friends involved, which always ended up with the lot of you playing knock-a-door-run at 4am, though most people were still up at that time. 

Today (Friday) your last period was a spare one, so you had settled down on your bed to finish off some last minuet work before the weekend. Fili and Kili were both in class at the main campus, which was about 10 minuets from your dorm.  
This work wasn't very hard, you were just cleaning up mistakes that you'd made in your assignment, since you did write it in the early hours of the morning, but surprisingly it all made sense. You were looking forward to this weekend, and everybody had the Monday off since it was a teacher training day.  
Suddenly, your phone buzzed.  
You picked it up from where it rested on the bed to your side and unlocked it, noticing that Kili had texted you. 

\--Kili-- 4:31pm  
_Y/N! Bo's throwing a party 2morrow, 7pm-2am. Lots of ppl r going, are u coming with Fi and me??_

\--Yourself-- 4:32pm  
_Sure thing, Ki. How many is 'lots?' and what about alcohol?_

\--Kili-- 4:35pm  
_Like 200 ppl!! Alcohol is allowed, Bo said u can get smashed if u want, I know Fi and I will ;-)  
Oh and it's at Erebor fraternity_

\--Yourself-- 4:35pm  
_I'll drink but not too much, and omg, Kili did you SERIOUSLY just put ;-) to me?? Do you not use emojis?!_

\--Kili-- 3:37pm  
_Whats an emoji? lol_

\--Yourself-- 3:37pm  
_Cute symbol things, you have an iPhone, they're right on your screen! Ask Fi to show you_

\--Kili-- 3:40pm  
_Fi doesn't know what they are either lol, and as cute as me? ;;-)))_

\--Yourself-- 3:41pm  
_Ugh. I'll show you later_

\--Kili-- 3:43pm  
_U didn't answer my question!!! :-(_

You put your phone back down and ignored Kili for now, going back to your editing. A minuet later, it went off again. 

\--Kili-- 3:44pm  
_OMG!! I found them!!!  
[row of different emojis] _

\--Yourself-- 3:44pm  
_Yes, Ki, that's them. Show Fi as well so you both know_

\--Kili-- 3:44pm  
_[hand making OK sign] [pointing finger]  
o ok, will do, c u l8r_

You put your phone down again, pretending you didn't see those last emojis Kili sent to you. They didn't understand technology perfectly, they were slightly eccentric, as if they were born in another universe and moved to this one.  
You went back to editing your assignment, adding the last few touches to it which you finished pretty quickly. You saved your work and submitted it online then turned off your laptop and picked up your phone.  
You were browsing through Instagram when Fili texted you. 

\--Fili-- 4:02pm  
_ur [poop]  
lol jk, Ki and I are on our way back_

\--Yourself-- 4:02pm  
_So Ki showed you the emojis too, hm? ___

__\--Fili-- 4:04pm  
_Yeah lol [winky face]_ _ _

__You didn't reply to that, till your phone went off again a few minuets later._ _

__\--Kili-- 4:10pm  
_Fi just told me how he wants 2 [sticking tongue out] u out lol__ _

__\--Yourself-- 4:10pm  
_So ur using emojis to try and flirt with me??__ _

__\--Kili-- 4:11pm  
_yeah lol, I did it earlier [flexing arm]__ _

__\--Yourself-- 4:11pm  
_Yeah and I ignored it lol [sassy emoji]_ _ _

__Suddenly, Fili text'd you._ _

__\--Fili-- 4:11pm  
_What did Ki text u???__ _

__\--Yourself--4:12pm  
_Just that you wanted to eat me out lmao__ _

__Fili quickly saw the message and didn't reply. Kili text'd you back soon after._ _

__\--Kili-- 4:17pm  
_lol Fi smacked me and told me off for telling u that, now hes moved away from me.. he was blushing like crazy when he asked me about it lol [laughing]_ _ _

__\--Yourself--4:18pm  
_I don't blame him. What else did he say?__ _

__To be honest, your heart did skip a beat when Kili first text'd you that, thought you thought it was a joke, you didn't mind if it wasn't. The Durin brothers were both very attractive and you'd had plenty of opportunity's to come onto them before, though you didn't as you thought you were all just friends, even if they did flirt with you often. Ori had always told you in class that they often spoke about you, though when you asked what they'd specifically said, he just replied 'I can't say.'_ _

___\--Kili--4:20pm  
_Well he didn't say anything else but he just showed me that emoji and said 'what I want to do to Y/N.' but hes said things about u b4, like u being attractive and stuff...  
lol 4:20!!! [maple leaf] _ _

__\--Yourself-- 4:22pm  
_I think you two are just playing jokes on me again, and Ki that is a maple leaf.. _____

____\--Kili--2:25pm  
_I'm not!! c u soon, class finished early yay [confetti]__ _ _ _

____\--Yourself-- 4:25pm  
_Alright, see you in a bit. Remember to get pizza on the way back, student discount day [fireworks]__ _ _ _

______Kili saw the message soon after._ _ _ _ _ _

______ _ _ _ _

_______It was now 11pm, the three of you were all in bed asleep, apart from you. You lay awake thinking about what Kili said earlier over text. He was probably joking, though Fili seemed odd this evening. He had distanced himself from you slightly, giving short replies when you asked him questions and being the first to go to bed.  
Part of you wanted it to be a joke. You were scared going thurver with either of your roommates would ruin things and make everything awkward.  
But the other part of you wanted it to be true. You wanted to be with both Fili and Kili to be honest, they were both so wonderful and yeah, you couldn't leave one out, but you liked both of them. They were two halves of one whole, and you wanted them both. _ _ _ _ _

______You then thought of that one time you accidentally walked in on Fili during his 'alone time.' You had finished class early and went straight back to your dorm to finish work; Kili had also gone out with friends whilst Fili stayed behind to do work, though you didn't know that at the time. You expected your dorm to be empty so you walked straight in, to then find Fili nude on the bottom bunk, masturbating. Gosh, he was a pretty site; you'd seen him (and Kili) shirtless many times before, but Fili with his hair up, his face scrunched slightly, panting softly with soft rosy cheeks, now that was a site you'd like to see often. Sadly, the covers were bunched up and covered most of him, but oh boy he almost screamed. You'd said sorry and rushed out the room.  
Later on that day when you got back, Fili spoke to you alone and said sorry, thinking you were still in class. You'd told him it was all fine and that you didn't see anything, to which he winked at you and simple said 'shame.' _ _ _ _ _ _

______You were pretty sure you could talk to them, sort something out, and if something went wrong you could always move dorms, though that was something you really badly didn't want to do.  
All you were doing to do was sit and wait for one of them to make a move, and maybe talk to Kili about those texts. OH, and sleep._ _ _ _ _ _


	2. Saturday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like the last chapter, emojis are put in [], for example [similing]   
> c:

You'd woken up at 8am for your shift at work, which was only till 12. Fili and Kili were still fast asleep, stretched across their beds. You quietly got ready for work like you did every Saturday, and headed off.   
Work wasn't bad. It was quiet with the occasional business man grabbing a coffee before he went to work, but not many others. The boss allowed you to go on your phone, as long as it didn't interrupt you whilst you were serving a customer.  
You were cleaning up some tables when your phone went off. 

\--Fili--10:35am   
_Just woke up lol, Ki's snoring his head off omg.._

\--Yourself--10:35am  
 _Pull on his leg if its hanging off the bed [laughing]_

\--Fili--10:36am   
_It's not hanging off [sad face] oh well lol. How are you this morning?_

\--Yourself--10:37am  
 _Good, works quiet as per, how about you? and were you ok last night?_

You continued to clean tables between each text, collecting empty cups and plates.

\--Fili-- 10:39am  
 _I'm good lol, and yeah erm I was just upset about that text Ki sent u [awkward face]_

\--Yourself-- 10:40am  
 _Oh, how come?_

\--Fili-- 10:40am  
 _Uh.. I guess u could suss why. I'll talk about this later in person, not something I want to text.. I just need some time to find the words and confidence to talk to u about it_

\--Yourself--10:41am  
 _Wait. So what Ki said was true??!_

Fili saw the message and didn't reply, so you decided to let him have time to himself. You finished collecting cups and plates and went to washing them up. A few more customers came in, who you happily served. This was just a normal day at work, though your thoughts were more occupied with Filis texts instead of your job.  
You were pretty sure Fili was on about the text Kili sent you, which said that Fili wanted to eat you out, along with an emoji. It was pretty bad of Kili to straight up send you that and Fili seemed pretty bothered about it, but maybe it was about time Fili said something? You'd known them for a year and a half, and sometimes you could feel a sexual tension between the three of you, though you were unsure if they felt it too.   
Oh well, you'd sort it later. You had work to do. 

 

Back in the dorm room, Kili and Fili were both awake in their bunks still having a conversation.   
"Oh yeah, did you ask Y/N to get alcohol on the way back?" Fili asked his brother.  
"Whoops, no.. I'll text her now."   
Kili unlocked his phone and sent you a text.

\--Kili--11:14am  
 _Could u get alcohol 4 2nite pls?? [kissy face]_

\--Yourself-- 11:16am  
 _Yeah, what do you guys want?_

\--Kili--11:16am   
_Ale, beer if there isn't any, and a bottle of vodka pls [heart]_

\--Yourself-- 11:17am  
 _Will get it on the way back, u guys owe me for it tho_

\--Kili-- 11:17am  
 _We will pay u back_

"Okay, she said she'll get some on the way back," Kili told his brother.  
"What'd you ask for?" Fili asked.  
"Ale, if not then beer, and a bottle of vodka too."  
"Niiiceeee."  
There was an awkward silence, till Kili decided to speak again.   
"So are we cool? Cause, you know, I told Y/N something I shouldn't of. I know it was only a joke but.. yeah."   
"You're my brother, of course we're cool. She asked me about it earlier when I was texting her," Fili replied, sounding relaxed.  
"What'd she say?" Kili asked as he peered down from the top bunk.   
"She just asked if I was alright and what was up last night, and I.. actually you can just read the convo," Fili said as he unlocked his phone and passed it up to his brother.   
Kili flicked through the short messages, and hmm'd.   
"That it?" He asked, passing the phone back to Fili.   
"Yeah."  
"When are you gonna talk to her about it?"   
"Not sure yet. I don't even know what I'm going to say,"   
"Maybe you cou-"   
"Kili, I know you want to help but I need to sort this out myself," Fili said as he cut off Kilis words. "And I also understand you're attracted to her too, we've talked about this.. I'll talk to her and sort something out."   
"Alright. She's cool, she'll understand," Kili smiled at his brother.   
"We better get up and clean up, I don't wanna be tripping over things when I come back drunk tonight." 

 

You helped Fili and Kili finish with the tidying up once you got in. Afterwards they went to the library to do some assignments whilst you relaxed all day, watching films. You wanted to go and party right now, the day was dragging on and you were super bored, and you weren't tired enough to have a nap to pass the time. It was 4pm, the party started at 7pm, but Kili and Fili wanted to be there slightly earlier to help Bofur set up; you decided to go have a walk, maybe bump into someone, find out who else is going to the party. You were going to do anything to let these next hours fly by. 

By the time you were back, Fili and Kili were both back and currently getting changed. As you opened the door, Kili squealed and covered himself with his jeans as he was only in boxers, whereas Fili continued to button up his shirt, also only in boxers.   
"I know you guys do everything together but do you seriously dress in sync too? You're both just in underwear," you giggled as you came in, closing the door behind you.   
"You could of knocked," Kili said as he sat on the bottom bunk and pulled his jeans up.   
"It's not like you two have walked around the dorm in just boxers before, you sometimes even sleep that way."   
"And how would you know that?" Kili asked.  
"I watch you guys sleep," you joked as you went through your draws and took out some party clothes.   
"That explains a lot," Fili said to his brother, but loud enough for you to hear.   
"Are you changing?" Kili asked.  
"Yes, so don't look, carry on getting changed yourselves," you replied. 

Fili and Kili were at one end of the room, both looking out the window as they finished getting changed, whilst you were at the other end of the room, looking at the door. You'd both done this many times before, almost daily as you usually got up at the same time, and they peeked every time. How the view of your back didn't get boring to them, you'd never know. Though tonight you were in a flirty mood and didn't want to hold back, so you took your time getting changed.   
You felt their gazes on you as you took off your shirt, leaving yourself in your unflattering bra and jeans. You then reached behind your back to unhook your bra and threw it in the wash basket. By now they were definitely peeking as you heard one of them quietly sigh. You covered your breasts with the shirt you just took off and walked to your draws to take a new bra out, then went back to facing the door and continued getting changed.   
"I thought you weren't meant to look?" You said, not turning around. You heard Fili and Kili cough and shuffle about.   
"We weren't," Fili replied.  
"Sure thing," you lightly laughed. "Well, I'm changed now," you said as you turned around. "How do I look?"   
"Awesome," Kili grinned.  
"Lovely," Fili smiled.  
"And you two look very handsome also," you complemented. They were both in black fitted jeans with button up shirts, Kilis was navy blue and Filis was maroon. They both smiled back at you.   
"Should we set off? We did tell Bo we'd help him set up," Kili asked.   
"Yeah, unless if you two have anything else you need to do?" You asked them, to which they both shook their heads. "Alright well, don't forget the alcohol," you said as you opened the door, the brothers following as they carried the drinks.  
"We couldn't forget that," Fili said as he shut the dorm door. 

There was music playing and it was beginning to get dark, though it was only half 6. A few other people had also arrived early. Bofur had pretty much set everything up for the night and told you three to start partying whenever you wanted. You three sat down at a table and poured two shots each to get you started for the night, since you hadn't pre-drunk. You didn't bring much alcohol, only enough to get you slightly drunk.  
Your faces scrunched up as you finished she shots, Kili took a sip of water to take the taste off his tongue whilst Fili took a bottle of ale out for each of you and took the lid off.   
The rooms were beginning to fill up; you watched Bofur as he and Nori greeted everyone, wearing shutter shades and glow stick bracelets. By half 7 the place was packed, the music was loud and everyone seemed to be having a good time. You had gone off to spend a bit of time with other friends whilst Fili and Kili took shots with some others.   
Your phone went off. 

\--Fili-- 7:34pm  
 _Kilis going mental lol, we've had to hide the vodka from him_

\--Yourself-- 7:34pm  
 _How much exactly has he had?_

\--Fili-- 7:35pm  
 _5 shots, 3 bottles. I've had 4 shots and still on my first bottle. wbu?? [sticking tongue out]  
We've just lost Kili, hes gone looking for u I think_

\--Yourself--7:35pm  
 _2 shots and 2 bottles. and o no lol, I'll look out for him_

You'd seen Kili drunk before once.. well, he was passed out. They'd gone to a party whilst you were doing an assignment and Fili called you at 4am to come and carry Kili back with him. You'd seen Fili slightly tipsy before, but he just seemed happier and more social.  
The night carried on and you'd still not spotted Kili. You'd seen Fili a few times but you tried to socialize with other people who you didn't see often.   
Your phone went off again.

\--Kili-- 8:40pm  
 _Fi n me thiin ur rlly hawt n we just want 2 bbb fwb wit u_

_'Oh god, how did Kili manage to get on his phone?' You thought to yourself._

_\--Yourself-- 8:40pm  
 _Where are you?__

_\--Kili-- 8:41pm  
 _rqwsoooo pppppp [winking] [kissy face]_ _

_'Beautiful,' you thought to yourself sarcastically._

_\--Yourself-- 8:42pm  
 _[hand making OK sign] [pointing finger]__

_\--Kili-- 8:43pm  
 _[hand making OK sign] [pointing finger] [pointing finger]  
me u n fi loll _ _

_\--Yourself-- 8:43pm  
 _yeah you wish lmao_ _

_\--Kili-- 8:44pm  
 _we dd_ _

_That probably said 'we do,' you didn't bother replying. Kili would of told you if he was in danger so he seemed alright. You continued your  
night partying till Nori came up to you.   
"You, me, beer pong."   
"Challenge on, wheres it set up?" You asked.  
"We'll set it up over here," Nori said as he took your arm and walked you over to a long table near the middle of the main room. He then signaled for Gloin, who was working behind the bar, to bring over some drinks. The three of you set up, and by the time you'd finished you had an audience waiting.   
Nori was the first to throw the ping pong ball, getting it into one of your cups straight away. You ended up missing your first shot, but got him for the next two. Nori missed four goes in a row, surprisingly, though hes usually a lot better than this. Nori got his next one in and you picked up the cup, getting ready to drink it when Fili ran out from the crowd and took it off you, drinking it himself; you giggled, the crowd cheered and Nori complained how it 'wasn't fair.'  
"S'not like you follow the rules anyway, Nori." Fili said as he finished the cup and threw it onto the floor. A few audience members giggled, especially yourself.   
"Aye, but I'll follow the rules to a drinking game anyway. I could take you two down," Nori replied in a smug way.   
"Alright then. Myself and Y/N against you, we'll carry on from here, you two are about even," Fili replied. Nori nodded. You passed the ball to Fili who got it in one of Noris cups. Nori rolled his eyes but drunk anyway.  
Eventually you were down to your last cup, and he had two left. You knew he'd won, he always wins, but it was still fun. Nori took his shot and got it in, the crowd cheered again. You picked up your cup to drink from it when Fili interrupted again, he took the cup from you and as he was drinking from it, his spare hand slipped around your waist and held onto you.   
"How much have you had to drink?" You asked Fili, not moving away as he finished the cup and threw it on the ground.   
"Same as before and those few drinks," Fili replied. He was a lot more social and bubble, but surprisingly not really drunk. You were starting to feel the alcohol in you. "Could you come outside with me? I wanna talk," Fili asked. You nodded and followed him. _

_You both stood on the balcony at the front of the house, overlooking the outside party people below you. Fili had his elbows resting on the balcony fence and took a moment to start talking.  
"I wanted to talk to you about what Kili said," Fili said as he turned to you.   
"Yeah sure. The one from yesterday or earlier on?"   
"Earlier on?!" Fili asked in shock, his eyes widening. You took out your phone and showed the drunk texts Kili had sent to you from earlier; though they weren't much, they still meant something.  
"Well, he does speak the truth when he's drunk," Fili replied. You looked up to him in shock; Fili looked concerned as if he though you'd reject him and his brother.   
"Good," you simply replied, looking forwards again. Fili looked at you.  
"Good?" he asked.   
"Yes, it's good he speaks the truth." You were silent for a second till you turned directly to him. "Look, just tell me exactly what you want."   
"Alright.. well, erm. Okay, Kili and I both think you're hot, you're gorgeous, you're so funny and great to get along with and we're so glad we met you, but we want more than that. We both want you, blushing red and panting.. you know what I mean," Fili said, slightly nervously.  
"So you wan't to have a threesome with me?" You asked.  
"Yes. Kili and I want a threesome with you," Fili frowned at the end of his sentence. "If you don't want to then obviously it's fine, and if you want to move out of your dorm and never speak to us aga-"   
You cut off his sentence as you pulled him in to a kiss. Fili froze at first so you pulled away, scared you'd done something wrong, but he quickly wrapped his arms around your waist and kissed you again as your arms moved up to rest around his neck.  
You felt his stubble rub lightly against your chin as your lips pressed against his; they were warm and damp, softly moving in sync with yours as his arms held you tighter. You could hear him slightly groaning into your mouth as you ran your fingers through his hair.  
He pulled away as he heard Kili shouting from below in the crowd of people.   
"Ayy finally youu did its!" Kili shouted up at you.  
"Kili, stay there, we'll come get you," you shouted down to him.   
"We'll come get him? But where are we going?" Fili asked you as you held onto his hand and pulled him away.   
"Back to the dorm room," you replied.   
"Why?"   
"Cause its about time the three of us fucked."_


End file.
